The present invention relates to communication systems, and more specifically, to estimation of available user data rate in a communications channel.
In communication systems, data transmitted between nodes of a communications channel include channel control information and user data. Users of the communications channel typically desire the highest available user data rate. Achieving a high data rate of error free communication is challenging, particularly where a number of nodes share the communications channel. Communication systems often employ error correction techniques to provide reliable communication. In one example, a lower channel burst rate is used with a larger signal-to-noise ratio margin and forward error correction (FEC) coding to increase communication reliability. Repeating of lost data can also be performed using an automatic repeat request (ARQ) or a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARM) that combines ARQ and FEC coding to minimize retransmission due to minor errors. However, these approaches may reduce overall user data rate by starting communications with a lower channel burst rate and adding communications channel overhead of FEC coding and ARQ/HARQ information.